


Feelings

by dracosbadfaith



Series: Harry's Omega [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Angst, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mates, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Draco Malfoy, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Soulmates, draco has feelings, mentions of mpreg, they don't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosbadfaith/pseuds/dracosbadfaith
Summary: Harry and Draco are happily together after realizing that they're mates. However, after Harry tells the Daily Prophet about their new relationship, only bad things seem to follow.





	1. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello. I’m back. Here is the first chapter to the new fic of my continued series. Please read pt 1 if you haven’t already, it’ll make a lot more sense :)  
> I’d love to know your thoughts on this new addition. Please review!

The halls of 12 Grimmauld Place were usually silent, faint whispers coming from the few portraits that littered the dusty walls every now and then. 

However, when Harry and Draco moved in together, the old estate seemed to change. The rooms were brighter, the air lighter, and the halls filled with sounds of laughter and joy almost all hours of the day. 

It had been a little over a month since Draco and Harry realized that they were mates. They were happier than they had been in a long time. When they thought about it, it was kind of odd how they got together, and a little rushed. Not knowing much about each other, they spent most of their time together, slowly learning more about each other and their newfound love. 

As a new day started, the sun peeked through the drapes and the birds chanted loudly outside the window. Hushed whispers and shy kisses were shared between tangled limbs and warm sheets. Although they were quite close now, they hadn't gone further than a few makeout sessions aside from their sweet kisses and small touches with each other. 

Harry was happy where he was with Draco, and he didn't want to force him into anything by bringing it up. He knew the blond would come to him when he was ready, so he decided to wait until he did so. 

Draco was also very happy where he was with Harry, but he did always feel bad when he'd end their heated kisses and touches, because he knew how Harry would get really into them. He would end the contact before things could escalate too far, and silently thanked Harry for not making a big deal of it. Actually he was really thankful because Harry would only smile and roll over to his side of the bed or resume his daily activities. Draco really did feel bad about it, and it's not that he wasn't ready to take things further with Harry, he actually really wanted to, he just wasn't sure how to tell the raven-haired beauty that he was ready to give him everything. He wanted his first time with Harry to be spectacular and memorable, not rushed in a moment of heated passion. However, he wanted it to happen and since he and Harry hadn't formally discussed it yet, he thought now would be a good choice to bring it up, with both of them fresh from a long restful sleep. 

“Good morning gorgeous.” Harry smiled, moving closer to kiss Draco awake. 

“Hmm, hi Harry.” He smiled back, nuzzling deeper into the warmth and comfort that constantly radiated off of the raven. 

“What are your plans for the day?” Harry asked, holding Draco against himself tightly. 

Draco groaned. “It's too early to know.” Harry chuckled. 

“I have a few papers to finish up for Kingsley, but I was hoping we could go out for dinner tonight.”

Draco looked up with a smile “I'd love that.” Harry leaned down and pecked him, then kissed him again, more deeply this time. Draco responded immediately, pressing back with equal force. 

Draco broke off with a slight gasp. “I actually have to talk to you about something.”

Harry's face straightened when he saw the seriousness in his mates eyes. “What? What's wrong? Is everything ok?” 

Draco bit his lip and giggled at Harry's worries over him. “Yes, everything is fine.” Harry visibly relaxed. “It's about us, actually.” The stiffness returned, wide eyes accompanying it. 

“Us? What about us? Draco, seriously-”

“Oh Merlin, calm down! We're fine. I just want to talk to you about something, about us… intimately.” Draco's gaze slowly left Harry's, as he suddenly found a loose thread on his pillow very interesting. He knew they would have to get intimate for when they’re bonded and want to mate, and he knew, being the Omega, that it would be him carrying their children. That really made him nervous.

Harry was silent for a moment. “Oh, ok. What - what do you want to talk about?”

Draco sighed but summoned enough courage to go on “Well, I know we haven't talked about it yet, and I've been thinking about it, I guess. I know we've come close a few times, but I thought we should talk first. You know, talk about our likes and what we’re comfortable with, everything. I totally understand if you don't want to talk about it right now though, I just thought I'd bring it up-” Draco's rambling was cut off as Harry grabbed his face and kissed him hard. 

Draco just positively melted against Harry. He was very nervous about this whole thing, mainly about Harry's reaction. If he'd asked why Draco always pulled away before things could escalate between them, why they never discussed this before, why Draco wanted to discuss it now… 

“I'm fine with whatever you decide. You know I'll always be there for you, for us. I know because you're my mate you're probably... eager, and I am too, but it also can all be intimidating.”

He wanted to tell Harry that he was ready, but nervous about what will happen, if anything happened. But he didn’t want Harry to think that he couldn’t handle being a father and carrying their children, and leave him for someone who is ready. 

***

As Harry entered the kitchen after showering and getting ready for the day, he saw Draco had made their breakfast of eggs and bacon. He felt his mouth water as he sat down beside his mate. He kissed his cheek and thanked him for the wonderful meal before digging into it. As he was shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth, Draco slid the morning paper in front of him.

“Another one?” Harry asked as he looked over it with furrowed brows.

“Mhmm. They’re back to claiming it’s the ‘imperius curse’.” Draco said as he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply.

“It’s been a damn month! Why can’t they just leave it alone already?” 

Harry was frustrated. He’d done the interview for The Daily Prophet a month before, and they were still getting news articles with their relationship plastered on the front page. He’d tried to tell them that they had gotten over their history and overcome their differences, and that they were happy. But no one wants happy. They only want lies to feed their gossip. 

People had started saying that Draco had used the imperius curse on Harry, to use him for fame, fortune, everything. Then they moved onto saying that Draco was threatening Harry, then that he had kidnapped him and was using threats and magic to control him. Now they’re back with the imperius, saying that Harry could never love such a monster, an ex Death Eater. Harry continuously denied these accusations whenever they would go out. Draco would get verbally and physically abused when they were out in public, so he just resorted to staying at home, and Harry soon joined him. They were getting angry with how horrible everyone turned after Harry’s confession, and were desperate to put a stop to it.

“Who knows? People refuse to believe the truth because it’s easier.”

“This is ridiculous. I’m going to Kingsley.” Harry said in his best ‘im putting my foot down’ tone.

“You can’t rely on Shacklebolt to solve all our problems, you know.” 

“I know, but how’re we supposed to stop this? I’ve had enough and I know you have too. Don’t deny it.”

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before replying “Ok, fine. This is a bit out of our control, I guess. I knew you shouldn’t have told them about us.” 

Draco stood and gathered his empty plate and coffee mug and put them to wash in the sink. Harry stared at him with incredulous look.

“I told them because you looked so upset before I left. You wanted me to tell them about us!”

“Yes, but I still knew it was a bad idea.” Draco smiled and placed kissed Harry’s head.

“Wha- then why- ...what? Draco!” 

Draco laughed. “Finish your eggs love. I’ll be in the library.” 

And with that, he sauntered out of the kitchen with a sway of his hips, leaving behind a grumbling Harry to finish his breakfast.

***

“It’s out of control and downright annoying right now. I’m sure you can do something to stop all of this.” Harry was pleading with the minister to put an end to this madness. 

“I understand, Harry, and I will do everything I can to help you and Mr Malfoy. I will speak to the Prophet’s editors and tell them to shut it down.” Kingsley wrote something down on a piece of parchment before returning back to Harry. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “No, thank you. I’m sure everything will calm down now. Thanks again, Kingsley. I really appreciate this.”

Kingsley nodded and smiled. “Yes, of course. Anything for you, Harry. Oh, I forgot to mention, there’s a charity event being held for St. Mungos’ children ward tomorrow night. I’ve been asked to invite you, I hope you and Draco can attend.”

“I will let him know. Thanks, Kingsley. Have a good one.” And with that, they ended the call. 

Harry sat back in his chair, fiddling with a quill when his gorgeous boyfriend swept into the room, filling it with his brightness and ohmygodyes scent. A grin made its way on Harry’s face before he knew it. 

“Hello.” Harry greeted. 

“Hello yourself. What did Shacklebolt say?” 

Harry shrugged. “He’s gonna take care of it. Also, there’s a Mungo's charity thing tomorrow if you wanna go.”

An immaculately plucked, pale eyebrow lifted on Draco’s face. “I’ve been invited?”

“Of course. They should know I wouldn’t go anywhere without you.” Harry beckoned the blond over to him. He straddled Harry’s lap, running his slim hands through the rat’s nets of hair. 

“Well it’s only proper, seeing as we’re mates, soon to be bonded.” Draco said with a hopeful glint in his eye. 

Harry studied him deeply for a minute, taking in his unadulterated beauty. Something he’d never get tired of. He did this until Draco started fidgeting under the intense stare. “About what you said this morning…” Harry started. 

Draco swallowed nervously. “Yes?”

“Well, you said you wanted to talk about it.” 

Draco looked for anything to take his gaze off of the all encompassing green that stared at him so brightly. “Well, yeah, kind of. I’ve, um, never done anything with a-a bloke before. Only a few girls, but nothing huge. I-I don’t know. What about you?”

“I’ve never done anything with anyone, except a very uncomfortable kiss with Cho Chang and a few with Ginny. Nothing huge.” Harry could tell his mate was getting restless, probably nerves, he thought. 

He remained calm, and it worked, helping Draco to relax in his arms. “Really? Only kissing with the Weaselette? Thought you would’ve done a little more than that, Potter.” Draco jibbed, trying to mask his worries. 

Harry smiled at the use of his last name, and shrugged again. “It didn’t feel right with her. It’s only ever felt right with one person.” 

Draco’s cheeks heated and he ducked his head into Harry’s neck. Strong arms tightened around him further. “Me too.” He mumbled. 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

“So what else?” Harry asked quietly, trying not to disrupt the nice silence that surrounded them. 

“Hmm?”

“About us, you know, sexually.” 

“Oh-” Draco was cut off by an owl pecking at the window. 

“That’s probably Ron.” Harry guessed. He stood up, taking Draco with him. Harry grinned as Draco squawked at him, trying to wriggle out of his arms. As he released the blond, he gave him a little slap on his arse. He got a glare in return. 

Harry chuckled softly, untying the letter off of the owls leg and reading it silently. 

“What does Weasley want?”

“Oh, just wondering if I wanted to go for a pint later.”

Harry caught the disappointment that flitted momentarily across Draco’s face that was soon replaced with a smile. “Oh good. You should go. You haven’t seen him in a while.”

“What about you? And our plans tonight?” He hadn’t seen Ron in a long time, busy with whatever Kingsley had him working on, and Ron had just started Auror training. He also avoided public outings as much as possible, and he absolutely hated being far from Draco for any amount of time. Going out for a pint with Ron would be amazing, but only if Draco was with him too. 

Draco shifted his feet. “What about me? He’s not my friend. You should go. You haven’t seen him in a long time. And we can plan dinner for another night.”

Harry was filled with admiration for the blond in front of him. “Are you sure?”

Draco chuckled. “Merlin Harry, yes! Go! Have fun tonight. I have some new books I ordered from Flourish and Blotts to get started on.”

Harry smiled at the bookworm. “Ok.”

“Ok.” Draco said with a nod. 

“I guess I’ll just…”

“Ok. I’ll see you later then.”

“Ok.” 

Draco hugged him tightly before retreating back into his library. Harry quickly sent Ron a reply, then went to their room to change before flooing to the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade. He hated aparating. 

He got a table and ordered a firewhiskey while waiting for his best friend. When Ron came, they greeted with a hug then started chatting about everything: Ron’s training, Harry’s work, Hermione’s apprenticeship, Ron and Hermione’s relationship, and finally Draco. 

Harry’s heart thumped painfully at the thought of his mate alone at home. 

“So how is ferret doing? You guys have taken quite the blow recently with the Prophet and everything. How’re you taking it?”

Harry sighed and shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. He’s doing ok. We’re doing ok. I talked to Kingsley today, he’s gonna shut it down.”

“The Prophet?” Ron asked incredulously.

Harry laughed. “I wish. But no, just the stories.”

“Oh. Well that’s good. You guys certainly don’t need all that bullshit.”

“You’re telling me.” Harry said as he took another swing of his second beer. He was comfortably buzzed and had the sudden urge to get home and cuddle Draco. They said their goodbyes with a hug and a promise to get together soon, then parted ways. 

***

Draco had read - or tried to, at least - since Harry left to meet up with Ron, but only managed to skim through a few pages before he got fed up and left the library. He ate warmed up leftovers from the night before, made some tea, then sat outside and tried to distract himself with anything but the small, unsettling anxiety that pooled in his stomach. 

Nothing seemed to work, so he decided to just go to bed. 7:30 wasn’t that early, right? He changed into his pajamas and washed up. Harry still wasn’t home and the anxiety grew a little more. 

He once again decided to try reading a little bit before he shut his eyes, but, of course, that failed too. So he turned off his light, rolled over, shut his eyes and hoped for sleep to take him quickly. 

When a long time passed, longer than he hoped for, he sighed and breathed deeply into deep breaths, trying his best not to let the ball of emotion stuck in his throat break free. He blocked out the tears stinging behind his eyes and ignored the heat that rose on his cheeks. 

Merlin, it's not like Harry left him for good! Why was he acting like this? He tried internally scolding himself for acting that way, but that didn’t seem to work either. Instead, he focused all his energy to forcing the tears back, wondering what Harry would think if he found him like that. 

Draco knew Harry needed him, he said it everyday, obviously making Draco believe him. He believed him so much because Draco knew he felt the same way. He thought of all the light kisses they’d share when Draco brought Harry a cup of tea, or when Harry would card his hand through Draco’s hair as they cuddled on the couch watching the telly. He smiled, remembering how much he really loved all those times, and how much he really, really loved Harry. And when he felt strong arms return to their place around his waist and a warm body press against his back, he knew everything would be alright.


	2. Up a Notch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes it up a notch. (He’s a horny bastard.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has had a title and rating change due to this chapter. It’s a little cringey and very sexual. I don’t even know, man.  
> UPDATE: this chapter has been updated!

When Harry woke up to a cold bed, he sat up immediately and searched the room for his mate. “Draco?” he called. That’s when the initial fog of sleep lifted, and he heard the water running from the shower, the bathroom connecting to their bedroom. 

He stood, stretched, and padded towards the door. He knocked a few times, but when there was no response, he opened the door to just a sliver so Draco could hear him better. 

“Babe?” he called.

“Ahh! Oh, Harry. You scared me, you git!” Draco retorted back.

Harry chuckled. “I just wanted to check in. I’m in the mood for take out; anything you want?” He asked politely. 

Draco sighed, hummed and hawed. “Maybe some sausage and french toast?”

“You knew about french toast but not pancakes?” Harry asked incredulously. 

Draco scoffed. “Of course, I’m not a neanderthal.” Harry just rolled his eyes. “You know, I’m almost done. If you wait, we can actually go out instead of bringing food here.”

“What about the press? And the rumors?” Harry worried.

“It’s been over a week since you talked to Shacklebolt, and there hasn’t been any word about us since. I’m not going to hide in this house forever. I’m going mad!” 

The water shut off then, signalling Draco had finished. Harry closed the door and sat back on the bed to give him some privacy. It wasn’t really needed though.

Because then Draco came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping wet and skin shining with dew. 

Harry’s mouth watered, and his skin became all prickly. His Alpha roared within him, screaming for him to take. 

Although they had briefly mentioned sex between them, it hadn’t been brought up again. The week had been extremely busy, and Draco had come down with a nasty fever the day after Harry met with the Minister. They both skipped the ball for St. Mungo’s, Draco being too sick and Harry insisting on staying home to take care of him. Draco felt bad, but Harry promised many more galas and balls in their future. 

Now, as Draco stood in front of Harry like a FEAST, Harry was really concerned they hadn’t finished their intimate conversation. 

“What?” Draco asked innocently, but in a way one might consider seductively.

He was playing, and Harry respected him too much to just tackle him on the bed and have his way with the blond. So he stood and walked into the bathroom, if only to get away from the (practically) naked Omega. He waited a few minutes until Draco called him out. Thankfully he was dressed, because Harry wouldn’t have been able to control himself if he wasn’t.

The Omega was smirking. Smirking and grinning and Harry knew he knew that Harry knew just what he was up to. He strode over to Harry who was still in the bathroom doorway, grabbed his face, and pulled him into such a sexy, steamy kiss, his world just fell apart. 

He may have control, but he’s still a beast. He hoisted the blond up around his hips, walked over to the bed, threw him down, crawled over top, and made out with him like never before. He didn’t touch him aside from kissing though, seeing as how Draco made it clear from before, that he wanted to talk to Harry before they did anything too serious. Maybe he just needed to be put in his place. 

However many minutes later, they pulled apart looking deep into each other’s eyes, breathless and hotter than any other time they made out. That’s when he did it, the little snake.

He rolled his damn hips, up and hard.

Harry dropped his head into the pale shoulder beneath him and screamed a colourful line of curses.

He was already hard, everything that morning just setting him off a little more, and now Draco was trying to finish him off. All Harry wanted to do was rut into his little lithe Omega, but he needed to talk to him first. By some strength from Merlin, he rolled off and onto the bed beside his mate. 

That didn’t stop Draco though. He rolled right on top of Harry and started grinding down hard, over and over and over. 

This shocked Harry, but clearly Draco needed this (and so did he, if he was being honest), so he said fuck it. He grabbed the blond’s hips and repeated his motion from before, over and over and over. 

They came within seconds. 

***

They lay there silently, except for their heavy breathing, their orgasmshave been ripped so hard from them. 

Minutes later, Harry’s mind was still reeling. Everything just happened so fast (as it usually did with them). He asked Draco “What was that?”

The blond chuckled “I decided we needed to take it up a notch.” and he was grinning. GRINNING, the cheeky bastard. 

Harry just stared at him, mindblown. “But, I thought you wanted to talk first.” he said, confused.

“I know, I wanted to- want to, but I’m ready now. I’m ready for us. I know I made it obvious I wasn’t ready to be totally intimate before, but I wasn’t ready to tell you that.” He took a moment to breathe. “I also wanted to see your reaction. I thought you weren’t into it at first, actually. You pulled away,” Draco frowned and Harry blushed red. “but now I know it’s because you care.” He said, smiling brightly. He nuzzled Harry’s neck, and curled up right around the Alpha’s side. His body hummed with contentment and relaxation, much different from the past few weeks. 

That was something draco had discovered, actually. A few weeks into living with Harry, he could feel what his Alpha felt, emotionally, just from touching him. And aside from whatever Harry was feeling in the moment, there was always the feeling of pure love somewhere in the background. It would get stronger by the day. Sometimes it was so strong, that’s all Draco could feel come from his mate. 

Harry didn’t know this yet, and Draco intended on keeping it a little secret for now. He knew Harry wouldn’t feel any different if Draco told him, but just in case, he didn’t want Harry to shut him out like he did with his scent. 

For now, he relished in the feeling of Harry, and the love that grew just a little bit more.

***

“I’m telling you, guys, somethings off. He went from being shy and reserved, to grinding on me. Not that I’m adverse, but it’s just weird.” Harry explained to Ron and Hermione over a Floo call. He decided that after Draco’s odd behaviour from that morning, he needed some advice as to what might be going on. 

“You know that Draco’s going through some changes still, right? Not only will his actions be compromised, but his mental and emotional states as well. You’re fully manifested, but his body is still new to being in the presence of such a powerful Alpha. Give him time, and the benefit of the doubt.” Hermione explained intelligently. 

“I think ‘Mione’s right, mate. This is all still new to both of you. And, I don’t know if it’s just me that feels like this, but things are moving pretty fast between you two. I mean, less than a week in and you two were declared as mates, or whatever. You know you’re practically our brother, Harry, and we’re both always going to be here for you, but you need something else to focus on, I think. You should look into finding a job, or get back into Quidditch or something.” Rom supplied diligently. 

“That’s a fair point, Ron.” Hermione agreed. “You can ask Kingsley if there are any openings at the Ministry, maybe in the DMLE or in one of his offices. It might be good for you to have something else to do, besides focus on Draco. He is a grown man and can take care of himself. You need to focus on yourself now, Harry.” 

Harry sighed again. He considered their points and agreed that he needed to do something worthwhile. “Thanks guys, I really appreciate your help. But hey, keep your Fire Call on, ok?” He and Ron chuckled while Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“Boys,” she muttered. 

When the call ended and the flames died down again, Harry turned to take a seat at his desk, when he was taken by surprise at the blond already in his seat. How long had he been there for...? 

“They’re right, you know.” Draco said, examining and picking at his nails like the rich prick Harry remembered him to be. At the slightly confused look, Draco continued. “You need a hobby. A job, Quidditch, an activity to keep you focused on something important. I can take care of myself. I am a grown man, after all.” He retorted Hermione’s words. “You need to focus on yourself, rather than wasting your life away in this shack,” he looked straight at Harry then, with an annoyed or angry expression (Harry couldn’t tell), “with me.”

Now Harry was afraid that Draco was upset at him. Harry knew his friends meant it in a way that he get a hobby for him to have a regular routine again, to feel a bit more human with a schedule, instead of just being at home all the time. Not that he didn’t like being at home, especially with Draco, but the days did seem to just blur all together. It certainly wasn’t meant in a way to offend Draco. 

“Draco, it wasn’t meant like that. It was just a suggestion for me to get out everyday and do something. If you’re interested, I’m sure I can get you a job, too. Maybe we can both work closely under the Minister. Doesn’t it get boring being here all day, everyday?” Harry had moved around the desk, and knelt down in front of Draco in his chair. He grabbed both his hands and kissed them gently. 

Draco seemed to deflate somewhat at that. He sat there silently for a minute. He didn’t bring up what Harry had said about his behaviour earlier that day, and he was actually glad about it. He must’ve came after that part. The blond had been all sorts of moody lately, and Harry really didn’t want to set him off anymore than he already had been. But only because Harry couldn’t handle it. He’d been on one hell of a rollercoaster lately, and his magic had been harder to control than normal. At breakfast, he lost control out of nowhere and the window they sat beside at the restaurant, shattered. They were never going back there again. 

The Omega hadn’t spoke yet and Harry peered kindly into his eyes. He seemed deeply lost in thought, worrying his bottom lip desperately. So Harry gently grabbed Draco’s face and kissed him. They kissed and kissed and Harry poured his whole soul into it. 

When they broke apart, Draco was attentive and muttered three words Harry had not been expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see more stuff like this, less sexual or more. This is my first time writing smut sooooooo. I don’t know what the next chapter is going to be, but I love getting suggestions and requests :)


End file.
